HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Frequently Asked Questions Part 2
This is another page of HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Frequently Asked Questions. Will the comics ever be serialized? No. The jokes in the comics are often just one shot moments. There is no real planned character development in HijiNKS ENSUE. Do all the characters live in the same house? What are their jobs? For all intents and purposes, they do all live in the same house, and they don't have jobs (although Joel will occasionally reference his own comic). This is just done for simplicity of the jokes, as there is no continuity between each of the comics. If the joke requires the characters to live in separate houses, they will. The details of the continuity for the comic change depending on the joke. Has Joel ever considered doing radio? Audio Joel originally wanted to do radio as a teenager, however, the current radio environment does not look appealing to him anymore. While he would like the increased audience, he does not want to spend time building up to and gaining his own show. On top of that, radio would extremely limit what Joel could say on the show. Do you watch Stargate? Audio No, Joel does not watch Stargate, nor does anyone on the crew. Why aren't the podcasts longer? / Why did the podcasts get shorter? The length of the podcasts have flucuated over time. Originally, Joel would not record live, but instead would record 2-3 hours of conversations between himself and the crew, then edit the podcast down to just the best parts. However, this process was extremely time consuming, and was eventually dropped. As more questions were asked, the length of the podcast grew to three hours. However, as the length grew viewership dropped, therefore Episode 29 enforced a 90 - 120 minute timelimit for the episode (with more content going into the Post Show). The viewership increased with the new time limit, but as Joel allowed the limit to slip, the listeners dropped off again. Starting with Episode 55, Joel has instituted a 90 minute limit in an effort to increase listeners again. If you seem to hate Texas so much, why do you still live there? Audio The cast finds that everything they need is in Texas, and the cost of living expenses are much lower. As well, Texas is where their friends and family are. Why doesn't Joel drink? / Why doesn't Joel do drugs Audio Joel has never seen the need to get drunk or high or use any substance like that. Joel say it as a sign that you're not very interesting if you need to use drugs to enjoy a party. Why doesn't Joel's wife appear on the podcast? / Why doesn't Joel's daughter appear on the podcast? Audio Joel prefers to keep his work and personal life seperate. Therefore he has no plans of introducing his wife or his child as a character in the comic, or as part of the podcast. How did Joel propose to his wife? Audio Joel proposed to his wife at a reinassance fair. They honeymooned in Disney Land (but due to rain were unable to enjoy much of it). How old is Joel's daughter? Joel's daughter was born in March of 2007, making her 2 years old. Her birth helped to inspire HijiNKS ENSUE and The Experiment. Will you be at ____ Con? Originally Joel was unable to go to any cons due to his responsibilities to his family and the cost. However, Joel is planning to go to Baltimore Con, and is looking forward to going to cons in the future to help promote the HijiNKS ENSUE Book. Category:Podcast